1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disk player, and in particular, to a clamping device for an optical disk player. In particular, the present invention relates to a clamping device that uses a pressing tab of a sliding mechanism to limit the rotation of a pivoting support frame to ensure the gripping operation of the gripping plate and to increase the stability of the gripping plate when the optical disk rotates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, with the continuous development of peripheral equipment for computers and the gradual drop in prices, optical disk players have become standard equipment in personal computers (PCs), and have become an indispensable part of an audio system.
Since an optical disk player is a device that reads the data stored on an optical disk in an optical manner, the optical disk must be positioned accurately on the turntable so that the optical head can read the data at any time. The position of an optical disk can be fixed in two ways: by positioning the optical disk downwards with an upper clamp, or by positioning the optical disk upwards with a lower clamp. In the conventional suction type of optical disk player that is currently available on the market, the clamping device uses an upper clamp to fix the position of an optical disk downwardly. However, there is no mechanism in the conventional technology that can effectively fix the position of the pivoting support frame of the clamping device. Therefore, when the pivoting support frame is in operation, unnecessary vibration may occur during the process of clamping the optical disk. As a result, the gripping plate of the clamping device might be separated from the optical disk by an external force. Consequently, the clamping device would not be able to fix the optical disk on the turntable.